More Than Friends?
by Marsh12
Summary: When Draco repeatedly runs into a crush worthy man, he can't help but wonder if this man is important, but with a smokin' date, and alarmed friends, Draco isn't sure what to do…
1. Chapter 1

I breathed in a deep breath. The smell of alcohol and my cologne filled my lungs. The music from the bar was clouded by my nervous excitement. Across the bar, seated at one of the only tables in the establishment apart from the bar itself, was Nick. After months of awkward lunchroom conversation, I had finally picked up the nerve to ask him out. He was sweet. He was funny, too, but all I ever seemed to notice was how much he looked like Ryan Gosling.

I casually walked over to the table where Nick was awaiting me.

"Draco! For a second I thought that you had bailed on me," He said, seeming relieved. He ran a hand through his reddish-blondish-brown, pefectly sculpted head of hair.

"Sorry, there was traffic," I lied. Little did he know that I had spent the last ten minutes mentally preparing myself for the date (and looking at him extensively from behind the cracked side door).

"No problem!" He replied sweetly, resting his hand on my arm. His hand was cold against my blushing arm. Just then, a waitress walked up and gave us each a menu. We both knew what we wanted almost immediately so the waitress was soon resummoned to our table.

"Umm," I stammered, "I'll have the double cheeseburger and fries."

"Mmm-k," the waitress replied in a monotone.

"I'll have the organic salad but can I have it without cheese?" Nick asked with a smile. Crap! Now I knew why he looked so much like Ryan Gosling! I had just ordered possibly the unhealthiest dish on the menu, and he didn't even want cheese on his salad?!

"No cheese," she said with a dull face, and walked off.

The front and side doors opened a few times during the meal and gusts of cold air would rush into the bar, giving me goosebumps. Every time that happened, Nick would grab my hand and rub it until they went away, and to be honest I wasn't complaining. At one point three people come in and sit right across from us at the bar. One of the two men in the 'group' stood out to me. He was cute. He was shorter than me but he had confidence and his tight shirt emphasized his chest and arm muscles. The main property of interest for me was his eyes. They were emerald green and seemed to light up the room as he came in.

I scolded myself. Here I was, on a date with the man I had dreamed about for months, and I was admiring another man, who might not even be bent. I tried to ignore him throughout the meal, but I kept getting the feeling that he was glancing at me with his gorgeous eyes. Ashamed at my unloyalty, I leaned forward and focused on Nick's less than interesting light brown eyes.

After dinner, he decided to walk me home, because I lived only a few blocks from that bar. The cold autumn air nipped at our faces and I rubbed my hands together to warm them up. Nick, noticing my freezing hands, reached down and confidently embraced them in his. He kept walking and looking at the sidewalk in front of us, so I did the same.

When we got to my flat, he stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" I asked gruffly.

"Nothing," He paused, "I just had a nice time with you tonight Draco."

Silence filled the air. A lone car drove past. The streetlights illuminated the right side of his face. He leaned forward ever so slightly. My breath caught in my throat. I returned the favour and leaned my face into his. I felt his lips brush mine and I smelled his minty breath. He pulled away. I locked eyes with him and I whispered, "Wanna come over to my flat?"


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes the next morning to see an empty bed. I felt the silk sheets against my bare body. The sheets were crumpled where Nick had slept next to me last night. Cursing under my breath, I stood up to take a shower. My blond hair fell in front of my eyes and I brushed it away as I made my way to the bathroom.

I walked in to the kitchen with my wet hair, white dress shirt, and suit jacket, to see Nick with bedhead in his perfect red-blond-brown colored hair, standing at the stove.

"I thought you left," My gravelly monotone made that sentence sound mean.

Nick jumped, startled by my sudden appearance.

"I-If you want I can go," He offered, his voice cracking.

His face turned red, obviously embarrassed. He glanced at the door.

"No, sorry," I apologised, "I'm just not used to people staying until morning"

His face softened as he ran in to my arms and kissed me full on the lips. Astounded, I stumbled backwards. He held my face in his hands. I immediately began trying to pry away from his grasp. He pulled back, broadcasting a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I have work," I explained.

"Oh…yeah…sorry" His face turned red and his hand awkwardly flew to the back of his neck. He looked at the wall behind me. He tried to hide it but I saw his eyes turning glassy. He grabbed his coat and quickly headed for the door. I jogged after him, "Nick, wait! You can stay for another half an hour! Nick!"

He halted right before the door, and I almost barraged into him.

Nick looked at me with his glassy brown eyes.

"You have been lovely, Draco. It was me. I-I was being stupid" Nick whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"See y'around?" He asked, an obviously fake smile shining from his face.

"Yep! Bye Nick!" I smiled, knowing that my fake smile was much better than his. I closed the door before collapsing into the plush sofa. Today was my day off but I just couldn't have Nick around the house all day. After a while, his sweetness and optimism got tiring. I _accio_ -ed the pancakes to my spot on the couch and I finished them surprisingly quickly… even for me.

Although I didn't have to go into the office today, I still had to get some work done. I was smart. I knew myself and I knew that to concentrate I needed one thing. Motivation. My one and only motivation?... cigarettes. I knew it was bad, but it looked cool and it isn't exactly easy to quit. My standard place to buy them at was the supermarket a few blocks away. I was dreading having to go out into the world and have to socialise with anyone, but I really needed a cigarette, so I headed out the door.

The morning breeze was bitter, but the cheerful sky made up for it, and my suit jacket kept me warm enough.

By the time I got to the supermarket, my damp hair had crisped and I hoped that when the slightly heated supermarket thawed it out, it would not look terrible because I had spent a good fifteen minutes this morning getting the floppy bit just perfect.

I got the pack and went to go pay when I saw the suddenly dark sky and I decided to try and get out of there as fast as I could so that I could get home before the oncoming downpour. I doubted that I could make it home before the rain, but if I walked quickly, I would probably be able to get home in ten minutes. I payed and started quickly walking down the street. I felt the small box in my back pocket, asking to be used, but I stood my ground and I left it alone. Just as I turned off of the road the store was on, I felt the droplets begin to stab at my arms and face. I looked around frantically for anything that woud shelter myself from the soon-to-arrive torrent of rain. Nothing. Not a place in sight. The rain began to come down in bullets and I could feel them through my clothes now. I saw only dark store windows and no inviting 'OPEN ' sign. My teeth were chattering and I felt only the wind and rain.

I turned another corner to see the warm glow of a coffee shop. Heat rushed through my veins as I ran to the door labeled with an glowing 'OPEN ' sign.

*Harry's POV*

It had been a mostly uneventful day. I had spent the day dealing with rude customers and complicated orders. It was about 11 AM when a massive rainstorm set in on the city. I was sitting at the ordering area, scrolling through Facebook when I heard the jingle of the bell on the door. I looked up from my phone to see a man. He was breathing heavily after running through the rain. His tight muscles on display through his almost see through, soaked white shirt. His hair flopped over his crystal grey eyes in a way that made my heart skip a beat or two. His sharp jawline and pronound cheeckbones were speckled with droplets of water. I looked at his face intensly and I knew that I knew him. I couln't remember from where, but I knew that this wasn't the first time I'd gazed into his silver eyes. He looked up at me.

*Draco's POV*

I looked up at the guy behind the counter. He was looking at me, probably surprised at my sudden entrance. Then I saw his emerald eyes and I knew who he was. I remembered that night in the bar with Nick. I remembered the tight shirt. I remembered the eyes.

"Cappuccino," I blurted out, trying to fill the thick silence.

"Pardon?" He responded, confused.

"A cappuccino, please," I repeated, more slowly, embarassed that I had been so confusing.

"Oh, shoot, sorry," He apologized, and turned around, towards the coffee machine to make my drink.

A few moments later he turned back around and handed me my warm cappuccino. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were more beautiful up close. I saw that the glowing green was dotted with gold, right around the pupil. His eyes met mine and suddenly they tensed up with seeming realisation. We stared at each other for a few seconds until I glanced away. I reached into my pocket and took out £5 and layed it on the table.

"It's only £2," He looked up at me.

"Keep it," I turned away and sat at the furthest table from the door to check Facebook and read the news. Halfway through my cappuccino, I heard footsteps move from the coffee counter to my direction. My stomach tightened. If he was heading in this direction, there was likely only one thing that he was going to do. But then I heard them veer off course towards the door. I heard the door open, and while keeping my head down at my phone, I looked up at the door. An old man walked in and went behind the counter. He put on an apron and sat on something behind the counter (probably a stool). I saw the tousled black head move out of the shop into the drizzling world. My stomach fell and I felt the room spin a bit. What are the odds of two men running into each other twice in two days, let alone three times in the near future? I almost stood up and ran to him but I didn't. Because, to be honest, I didn't even know him. He could be a wanted baby murderer for all I knew. I was ' _in love_ ' with him because his eyes were unique? I picked up my half-finished cappuccino and tossed it in the bin. I headed for the door and I walked home in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

After I got home, I changed from my wet clothes, into almost identical dry ones. I then got started on my work. I got the work done quicker than usual for some reason, so I went out on my terrace for a quick smoke. I sat out on the terrace for an hour, just thinking about all of the opportunities that I might have passed up today, because I failed to run out to the man. I was wallowed in thought when I heard my phone ring. I ran inside to my bedside table to see Nick's name on the caller ID. I picked up.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Hey! Draco! How's it goin'?" He asked cheerfully.

"Uhh…" I paused, "Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could go out for dinner somewhere," He chirped.

"Actually, I think that maybe I've come down with the flu-" I fake coughed, "-or something…"

"Oh, babe," He moaned.

I grimaced at that word.

"Do you want me to bring over some soup?" He offered.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to get you sick," I fibbed.

"Oh… Thanks babe!"

I grimaced again.

"Uhh… I gotta go, I think I need to throw up," I said quickly.

"Feel bette-!" He said before I hung up the phone.

I wanted an escape. Between an overly obsessed 'boyfriend' and a random crush that I could not let go, I was depressed. I knew from experience that the best place for a depressed loner was the bar. I went back to the bar from last night and I parked my lonely butt at the bar.

"Watt'l it be?" the bartender asked me in a relaxed tone.

"The last two days back," I paused, "but for now, a whiskey'll do"

"Heh. So it's one of those days," He went and got my whiskey.

"It's on the 'ouse," He said as he put the full glass down in front of me.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a long swig from the glass.

Several people came in and out of the big front doors, but I ignored them all. I just kept slowly drinking my drink. After about an hour, I heard a chair pull up further down the bar. I just ignored it and kept my head down. Another thirty minutes went by before I finally looked up from my long empty glass. I saw dozens of people playing pool or on dates or just hanging out with friends. I looked down the bar to see if anyone I knew was there too (in which case I would have to scram so that they didn't try to talk to me), but instead, I saw one person. I saw the familiar black mop of hair, positioned gracefully over a pair of gold-speckled emerald eyes.

In my slightly tipsy state of mind, there was only one thing to do. I whispered a simple wandless refilling charm on my whiskey glass and I gulped it down in one go and stood up to go talk. The chills I got from the burning sensation on my throat from the drink was nothing compared to those that enveloped my body when I realised He was looking at me.

I walked as confidently as I could over to Him.

"Fancy meeting you here," I stated as I rested my arm on the bar next to Him.

He blushed profusely and looked away.

"Listen, I know you don't know me but, what are the odds of two men consistentally meeting each other three times in two days? I don't believe in fate but this seems planned," I explained.

"This is sweet," He paused to look into my eyes, "But-" He paused

"- Oh my god…I'm sorry, I'll go, I've obviously made a mistake," I interrupted, turning around. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I had made a fool of myself. I opened myself up to this stranger, who had somehow found a way into my heart, and he was probably not even gay. I felt like an idiot.

"Wait! Malfoy!" He said loudly.

I stopped.

He ran up to me. He turned me around and held my face in his arms and looked deep into my eyes. I looked at his forehead and I felt my stomach tighten. I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"How drunk are you?" He asked me.

"What the-" I pulled away from his grasp.

"Let me take you home," He pulled me to the door.

"What? No!" I protested. Seeing his worried eyes made my insides wilt.

He turned to the bartender.

"How many has he had?" Harry asked.

"I'unno," He responded,"'e only bought one but I think 'e 'ad some with 'imself 'cuz I looked back an' it was full again."

Harry grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the door. As soon as we got into the cold, I wrenched myself away from him.

"Malfoy, c'mon, where do you live," He looked at me.

"I'm honestly not that drunk, Potter," I snapped, secretly enjoying the attention he was giving me.

"Yeah, I know," He said softly.

"Wai-What?" I stared at his messy, jet-black hair.

"That bar hates…not…straight people. I needed an excuse to get you out of there without being too obvious." He stared into my dull grey eyes, all whilst I stared into his gold-flecked emeralds.

"So c'mon," He insisted, "where do you live?"

As we turned the corner off of the street with the bar, the front doors opened and out walked a reddish-blondish-brown haired man


	4. Chapter 4

We turned on to my street and I felt his coated shoulder brush against mine.

"It's right over here," I mumbled.

I heard his footsteps stop abruptly.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I had said something wrong. I turned around to ask him what I said when he ran at me full force. He ran into my arms and pressed his lips onto mine.

The dragon that had so long been caged was finally free and it roared. I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps and my face went warm. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck and latched onto the back of my head. One hand pushed my head into his face and the other ran up and down my hair. I felt my arms wrap around his waist and I automatically pulled him closer to me. After the twenty seconds that made every day after that bearable, I pulled away. I heard a small whimper escape from his mouth. I loved how much power I had, but I ignored that part of me that wanted to use it more. Harry looked at me with a confused expression

"How about… we go inside," I offered.

As an answer he grabbed the key from my hand and ran up the street and to my door and started unlocking it. I jogged after him and reached the door just as he unlocked it with a click. I pulled him inside and pushed him up against the soon shut door. I ran my finger along his face, admiring his sculpted face. After a minute he looked me dead in the eye and said in a husky tone, "Oh ****** kiss me already, Malfoy."

I smirked and obliged. Not taking my mouth off his, I reached forward and started unbuttoning his shirt. I got his shirt off in no time. Not moving from him, I took off my jacket. One layer. There was one layer between us (One for the top and four for the bottom).

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled them towards me. I felt his soft lips. He tasted like beer. I began backing up towards my bedroom when I heard a loud knock on the door. Reluctantly, I turned away from Harry. It wasn't too hard because he was trying to do the same. I began walking towards the dark oak door. I motioned for Harry to go to the wall behind the door.

I swung the door open and I saw Nick.

"Is this your thing?" He screamed in my face.

"Neighbours!" I whispered urgently, "Is what?"

"Picking up a hot guy in a bar, wowing him with your _quote_ 'love' and then hoping that it goes well enough for a kiss and for him to spend the night, then you never speak to him again?" He yelled at me.

"Look, It's not what it looks like," I begged.

"Well then this better be a whopper of an explanation because I saw you two after the bar and also currently, there is a shirtless man right behind you, but please, explain," He replied coldly.

After stammering in the doorway, with my shirt half unbuttoned, and the bitter cold, nipping at my almost-bare chest, he looked up at me, "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, tears welling up in his eyes, before turning away and walking down the street.

"Nick wait! Please!" I begged. He ignored me. After a minute, I turned around and stepped inside the doorway, into my moonlit house.

"Harry…" I paused.

"Is this a game to you?" He looked at me, his lip trembling.

"Harry, please, let me explain-" I pleaded.

"-is it?" He asked firmly.

"No, please! Just sit down, and we can talk about it!" I explained.

"I knew you had… a…I dunno, boyfriend or whatever, but when you kissed me, I thought that you meant it!" He shouted, exasperated.

"I did, I truly did," I took his hand and looked into his eyes.

The sparkle that I had fallen in love with was faded.

"Why did you…like, fight for him?" He asked, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I just didn't want him to think that this was a…a…a pastime" I explained, sitting down on the counter.

"Well, I should head back home" He said, picking his coat up off the floor where I had thrown it a lifetime earlier.

"No, please, it's late, I can sleep on the couch tonight," I rushed up to him and grabbed his arm, "please stay."

"Fine," he gave in. He paused looking around, "I assume it is this room," nodding towards the room I had been pulling him to just 5 minutes prior.

"Yup," I ran to open the door for him. "Uh…the bathroom is across from this room, but it has two doors so you can go in through the one in my room," I explained, opening and closing the bathroom door next to my closet. "You can borrow a shirt of mine to sleep in uhh…if you want."

"Cool," He said, sitting on the bed.

"If that's all…" I said, I turned around and opened the door, stepped out, and right before I shut the door, I heard Harry.

"Draco, wait," He called out.

"Yup?" I turned around.

He stood up, and in one swift motion, he ran up to me and whispered in my ear, "You're still cute, just give me some time," before kissing me on the cheek and closing the door softly.

I felt my cheeks burning, and I knew I was red. I grabbed my blanket and pillow and lay down on the couch. I felt my head spin and my heart was racing. He said I was cute! My thoughts were solely focused on him until I sank into the abyss of sleep.

*Harry's POV*

As soon as the door shut, I sat back down on my bed. I knew that he would have an endless supply of nicely ironed and pressed white button-downs, but I didn't want to mess up one of his shirts, so I decided to sleep in mine, but, the shirt-thing gave me an excuse to snoop in his room. I started with his closet. I opened the doors to his dark mahogony cupboard and I found exactly what I was expecting. An array of almost identical button-downs and pants. I picked up the stack of pants at the back of the closet and looked under the last one. It was an envelope. I picked it up and looked at the name on it. It read Draco Malfoy. I recognized the handwriting. It was mine. It was compulsory on the last day of Hogwarts that everyone gives a card to each other. His card to me just said, "Potter", but I remember what I had written. I wrote "Malfoy, Don't forget me when you are off savin' stuff". I looked inside the envelope. It was my card. He had kept my card.

I heard him moving around in the living room. In a split second the card was back under the pants-stack and I shut the closet door. I glanced around the room to make sure that he had not caught me snooping. Nothing.

I took off my worn out jeans and I slowly climbed into the silken bed before flipping off the switch on the bedside lamp. I was lying in bed when I realized that I would have loved more than anything right then, to have Draco next to me. I then thought about how many men have probably slept where I was sleeping now, next to/with Draco. And then I thought about how many men have probably…ya know…cough slept with Draco where I was sleeping now. I glanced at the floor but, somehow, the hard wood floor was less appealing. I tried not to think about Draco lying in this bed, making out with countless handsome men, as I fell asleep. Falling asleep was less than difficult, however, because the silk sheets and the fluffy duvet surrounding me made me want to pass out. Eventually, I guess I did.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning to the bright sun, floating in through the window. I blinked and the room came into focus. I wondered what had woken me up, but when I heard my phone buzzing, I knew why. I sighed and looked at the phone. It read Hefrominid on the caller ID. I sat there puzzled before realizing that I didn't have my contact lenses in, and it was probably Hermione. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Harry! Are you ok?" She gasped, sounding relieved.

"Uh…Yeah, why?" I asked, rubbing my eye with my free hand.

"I texted you like a million times last night, you didn't answer I thought something had happened to you and I had no idea whe-"

"-Jeez! Chill Hermione! I'm fine!" I assured.

"Well, do you want to tell me why you didn't answer any of my texts? You always answer them!" She interrogated.

"Just some crush trouble," I responded glumly.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll figure it out." She paused, "Oh! Here's Ron!"

I heard her whisper to Ron, "Harry's having some…crush problems. Can you give him some advice?" Then Ron came on the speakerphone.

"Hey Harry! So I heard you got some crush issues."

"Yeah…" I moaned.

"Just go to her and say to her-"

I heard Hermione whisper furiously with Ron.

"Oh! S***! Sorry dude! Um…go to _him_ and uhh…say to _him_ what's uhh…on your mind, I guess."

"I know that you probably didn't put much effort into that advice, but I think it might actually work! Thanks Ron!"

"Oh…uhh…cool" He stammered.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We're come over for dinner tonight at 6-" The phone line cut off, presumably Ron hanging up, but I didn't care, I wasn't even listening. I knew what to do. I headed towards the bathroom to have a shower, anxious to talk to Draco.

*Draco's POV*

I stood by the stove, whistling softly as I finished off with the pancakes. I was nervous and excited to see Harry after what he said last night. I scooped the last one off the pan and onto the plate just has Harry poked his head out of the bathroom. Upon seeing me, he slowly stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my knees weaken. His muscles rippled and clenched in the cold air, and I saw every muscle defined on his perfectly sculpted body. I saw the trademark V under his abs and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Um…cough is there something I can do for you?" I asked, my hand awkwardly reaching for my tousled hair. I bit my lip to stop myself from staring at his bare chest.

"I seem to have forgotten a change of clothes," He glanced away self-conciously.

"You can borrow some of mine if you want, they're in the closet."

"I was just going to apparate home and get some clothes." He scratched his chest.

"Well, looks I'll have to finish all these pancakes on my own then," I joked, hiding my pain.

He smiled at me, "I had no intention of not coming back for breakfast, but if-"

"-No!" I interupted, a bit too quickly, "Stay," I calmed myself down.

"Heh," He laughed, "If you _insist_ , then."

"I'll just set the table then," I offered.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute," He smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes. He turned away and then disapparated.

I cast a quick spell to set the table so that I would have time to run to my room and change.

By the time Harry had gotten back, I was already dressed, and I had styled my hair to my liking. I was sitting at the table, looking at the world news when I heard Harry apparate into my room. I looked up from my phone to see him walk out of my room in a checked button-down with some fairly new jeans. He sat down next to me. I put my phone down on the table and looked up at him.

"Pancakes?" I motioned towards the steaming hot stack in front of me.

"Thanks!" He took one. I took two and plonked them down on my plate. After dousing them in maple syrup, I looked up at him.

"We need to talk," He said, confidently.

"We do," I gulped. "You go."

"I know what I said last night about needing some time, and it was true, but I was thinking last night, and after all that we have been through, I don't think that I could go another day without seeing you, I mean all that I could think about last night was how I wanted to be lying in that bed with you, and I don't think that I need time anymore, because it's been too long, and I like you a lot, and I think you do too, based on the way you were trying to hide glances at me at the pub all night, and also the way that you looked at me at the coffee shop, and I don't want to stay 'friends with benefits' forever and I think that I want to be more. That is what's on my mind."

I sat back in my chair. I felt a smirk creep on to my face.

"What?" He asked, confused.

In response I leaned towards him and planted my lips on his. I felt my hand reach up to his thick hair. I grabbed on to it and I pressed his face closer to mine. I stood up and I felt him stand up as well. We started awkwardly backing up towards my bedroom. I felt the excitement fizz in my stomach and my muscles clenched. I released my iron grip on his hair and I placed my hands instead on his shirt and I began to unbutton it. All the while, being furiously snogged. We toppled onto my unmade bed and Harry began to unbutton my shirt. I reached my hands towards his pants and started to unbuckle them. I was just pulling off his belt when I heard my phone. We both froze, trying to decide whether to answer it or not. Realizing that it might be from work, I jumped up and ran to the table. It turned out to not be my phone, but Harry's. I called him in and he answered it.

"Hermione!" he whispered furiously, "What do you want?"

"Oh! Harry! Did everything work out with your crush?"

"Yes! Is that why you called?" He pressed, urgently.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you!" She answered cheerily, and then paused. "Is now not a good time?" She asked.

"Not the best," He said angrily.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll call back later!" She apologized before hanging up.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry whispered.

"It's ok," I realized what the time was. "Oh crap! I gotta get to work!" I _accio_ -ed my shirt and I buttoned it quickly.

"You can stay, just remember to lock up when you leave," I said as I ran around the house, trying to find my jacket.

"I get off work at the café at three. Should we meet here?" Harry explained as he rebuttoned his shirt.

"Sounds good!" I grinned.

I almost apparated into the alley behind my office when I remembered something. I walked over to Harry and I kissed him. Not long enough to be inappropriate but long enough to show him that I would miss him. _Then_ , I disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

I apparated to my house that evening at 3. I brought donuts, because…why not, but when I got home, there was no one there. I put the donuts on the table and I sat down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. I guessed that Harry was running late at work, but the moment that the news channel turned on, I heard something in my bedroom. I turned the volume down on the TV. I peered into my bedroom to see Harry lying on my bed, watching TV on his laptop. As soon as he saw me in the doorway, he leapt up and pulled off his headphones.

"Hey!" He greeted me.

"I missed you so much!" I admitted.

"Well, why don't we make up for the missed hours with a dinner of takeout and a movie" He decided.

"Love it, but, can we do it at your place, I mean we already spent a night here, and maybe we will have better luck at your place," I asked.

"Sure! Do you wanna get the takeout, and meet me at my place?"

"I don't know where you live…" I explained.

"We'll get the food on the way then," Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it, as we disapparated.

10 minutes later we were at his house. The Mexican food was spread about the floor in little styrofoam packages. We hadn't eaten any, but instead, we were watching a movie on his couch. After a while, I took the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey! That was a good movie," Harry pouted jokingly.

"Well, if it is so good, then why don't you just ignore me…going into your room," I teased, slipping off my shoes.

I heard Harry getting up off the sofa and opening the door. I turned to see him taking his shirt off.

I quickly took my socks off. Harry tried to take off my shirt but the buttons were stuck so, getting frustrated, he just rippied the shirt off of my chest. I left my jeans on for him to worry about later. I lay on the bed as he climbed on top of me in just his underwear. I could feel his bulging muscles flex as he kneeled over me. My hands roamed up and down his back and all over his chest. I felt his mouth skirt over my mouth before latching onto my neck and kissing and biting. Everytime he kissed my neck, a moan would escape my lips. After being in pure ecstasy for a few moments. Harry stopped and kissed me. When he pulled away I whimpered. I leaned forward to try and reconnect with him. He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Let's get rid of those pants," before leaning back and grinning at me. I lifted my butt off the bed to help Harry take my jeans off. I heard a floorboard creak. I ignored it and allowed Harry to finish taking off my jeans. He pushed them onto the floor and clambered back on me, snogging me with such intensity that it was hard to breathe. Then, the bedroom door swung open

*Ron's POV*

Hermione and I walked towards the hall and stoped in front off Harry's flat. I knew he was in because I saw the unlocked door, and he only ever leaves it unlocked when he's in. I nudged the door open with my foot. I saw Mexican food scattered around the floor in front of the TV. I sat down on the sofa with Hermione and we just sat in silence for a minute.

"Where's Harry-" Hermione began. She was interrupted by a small moan coming from Harry' bedroom. We both looked at each other before she stood up and crept towards the door.

"Mione!" I whispered furiously. She held her finger to her lips as if to say 'shut up Ron!' I gave in and stayed on the couch in silence.

She slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open an inch or two. I heard Hermione gasp. I stood up and crept behind her, curious to see what had shocked her so much.

"Bloody Hell" I whispered as I looked through the crack, which was now less of a crack and more ajar. I saw Harry in his underwear. Well, not only Harry. He was on top of another man. Harry's mop of black hair covered the bleach-blonde haired man's face. He was kissing the other man's neck and the other man was moaning, and saying Harry's name. Harry's back was curved and he was moving up and down in a slow rhythm, causing the other man to moan even more. Then, only about 10 seconds after Hermione had opened the door, Harry stopped the rhythm to slowly kiss the man, and then whisper something in his ear. He then began to unbuckle his partner's jeans, and his partner arched his back to help in the process. As they were sliding the jeans off of the blond man's legs, I looked at Hermione urgently as if to say,"What do we do?"

She furrowed her brows and then whispered, "Let's just wait in the TV room."

I whispered back, "What if they don't finish for hours?"

She stood there for a minute before whispering, "I'll call Harry's phone."

She reached into her pocket for her phone and as she did so, she knocked the door with her elbow, and it swung open fully. Harry looked up from the now equally unclothed man.

"Aw, s***" His eyes widened

He jumped up and shut the door

I heard a few curse words coming from the bedroom, and a few moments later Harry stepped out of his room with a crumpled shirt with all mis-buttoned buttons and some wrinkled jeans on. He made sure to close his door properly. He ran a hand through his insanely messy hair to try and flatten it down. It didn't work.

"Harry!" Hermione put on the fakest smile.

"Hey guys, I uh…forgot you were coming" Harry tried to smile, rubbing his forehead.

"Harry, what the actual fu-" I began to ask loudly

"What do you think Ron?" He exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"Well, I dunno, maybe next time lock the door or something!" I shouted.

"Well maybe next you guys shouldn't just walk into someone else's house!" He yelled back, "You know what, get out! Just get out! Ron, you will never accept me and I don't know what else to do, so maybe you should just go!"

"Maybe I should!" I felt my face slowly get redder and I walked to the door, grabbing Hermione's arm. I paused when Hermione didn't follow.

"Sit Down, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Right Now." Hermione said, slowly, but you could tell that she was going to flip out. I sat.

"Harry…" She glanced at Harry. He sat.

She sat in between us on the sofa.

"Harry, I am going to go outside with Ronald for a few minutes, we will come back in and we can meet your friend, if you want, and we can talk," She paused and looked at me, "Like _adults_."

"He is not my _friend_ ," Harry said angrily to Hermione, "I love him."

At that last sentence, I stood up suddenly and walked to the hall. Hermione stood up and went into the hall and shut the door behind me.

*Draco's POV*

"Draco, you can come out," I heard Harry call from the living room. I walked out in, only my jeans because Harry had ripped my shirt and I didn't have my wand to fix it.

"Dayum," Harry smiled as he stared at my bare chest. He moved from the couch to the floor near the couch.

"Harry," I said worriedly as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah," He looked at me concerned.

"This isn't exactly how I want to be introduced to your friends," I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but there's nothing to do about that now," He took my hand.

I was silent for a few seconds.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

A look of horror spread across Harry's face, "When I said what?"

"That you love me," I smiled. His frown melted into a smile.

"Every bit of it," He said, squeezing my hand.

He leaned in a bit, and I pressed my face into his. I ran my tongue over his closed lips. He parted them slightly allowing me entry. My tongue then skated over his teeth and he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in closer. I held onto his face and I felt his jaw move as he snogged me with as much intensity as I had before.

At that moment the door opened and I heard another loud "Bloody Hell," and footsteps as Ron probably left. I felt Harry say "F***," into my mouth, before pulling away. I looked down, feeling stupid for being the reason that Harry's friends would never speak to him again. Keeping my head down, but glancing up, I saw Hermione. This was the first time I had seen her in almost 4 years.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry-," Harry began.

"'He'll get over it" Hermione said as she made her way through the mess of Harry's flat over to the floor, next to the couch, where Harry and I sat.

"So, who's this lover of yours, Harry?" She asked slyly.

I was still staring at the floor.

"Hermione," He warned.

"I swear I won't ever mention anything about the things that I may or may not have seen."

"Hermione," Harry growled.

"It's fine," I said as I looked at Harry and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Hermione, you remember Draco," Harry said, turning to look at her. I put on a smile and I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide.

"Malfoy?" She stammered, after a minute.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Like…you and Malfoy-"

"-Draco," Harry interrupted.

"Sorry…" She paused "You and Draco are…together?"

"I believe from the previous moment that you have witnessed, you know the answer," I answered for Harry.

"Oh…yeah," She paused

"Again," I said, looking at her slightly grossed out face,"I'm sorry about the…uhh… aforementioned previous moment that you have witnessed."

"It's fine," She squeaked. I felt her eyes wander around my face before settling questioningly on my bare chest.

"Don't ask," I responded to her look. She nodded while chuckling

"So how long have you guys been a thing?" She asked, reaching for a plastic wrapped-burrito.

"About a day," Harry said slowly, looking at me to confirm.

"Yeah, a day," I confirmed.

"You guys move fast," She smiled.

"I guess," Harry agreed.

Suddenly, Ron walked in. He walked over to the couch and then looked at Harry.

"Is the couch…clean?" He asked nodding in the direction of Draco

"For him, yeah, in general, no."

Harry chuckled, as he opted for the floor rather than my old brown sofa.

Hermione leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear. I heard him whisper, "Bloody hell," before he rubbed his face with his hands. He looked up at me.

"Nice to see you to Weasley," I smirked

"Why Malfoy," He looked at Harry.

"Because love can be mistaken for hate sometimes," Harry said, almost reciting.

"But why Malfoy, I mean after all he has done to you and all that-"

"-Why don't I leave so you guys can talk about me," I offered, standing up.

"No, Dray," Harry whined, also standing up. I saw Ron and Hermione exchange a glance.

"Please, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable," I insisted, "And I have work tomorrow, so I should probably get home anyway."

"Ok," He followed me to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"When have I said no?" He smiled,"Your place or mine?"

"Mine," I looked behind him. Ron and Hermione were watching us. He leaned in a bit and I slowly closed the gap. We were suddenly kissing. All I could focus on was how soft Harry's lips felt. I vaguely remembered that Ron and Hermione were there. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Bye, Harry" I whispered before turning away.

I felt Harry's eyes on my bare back. I grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

*Harry's POV*

I turned away from the door after watching Draco disapparate at the end of the hallway. Ron and Hermione were watching me.

"Okay, then," Hermione said awkwardly.

"You guys seem to like to snog," Ron commented. Hermione slapped him on the knee.

"Uhh…yeah," I mumbled, embarassed.

"There also seem's to be a lot of tension between you two," Hermione noted.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

"Like you guys are scared that if you make any sort of physical contact, you will end up… uhh…on each other."

"Jeez, Mione," Ron muttered.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Just something to think about, like maybe if you guys-" Hermione began to explain.

"-Well, thanks for the advice, Hermione, I'm tired and I think Ron might pass out soon, so I think you guys should go," I lay down on the floor to emphasizee how tired I was.

"My lord, Harry!" Hermione laughed, "Bye!" She called.

I also heard Ron call from the hall, "Don't ever let me see anything like this evening again, Harry… I'm serious," He paused, "Bye."

I got up from the floor and I shut the door as I heard the telltale pop as they disapparated.

As I lay in bed the lights through my window from the street flickered and moved. I heard the cars drive by and dogs barking. I fell asleep, thinking about the next night and how Draco and I might be luckier then.


	8. Chapter 8

*Draco's POV*

I rolled over. My head hurt. I knew this pain. My temples were throbbing and I felt like my eyes were going to burst with pain. The light blaring through my window was burning my eyes. I could hear a slight ringing in my ears. I rolled over and smushed my face into my pillow. I suddenly felt better.

I heard the doorbell ring. The single buzz threatened to rip my head apart. I moaned and shoved my head deeper into my pillow. I heard the front door open. The only people who had the key, other than me, to my house, was Blaise, and he had the tendency to show up at my house at random hours of the day with new problems with his 'girlfriend' Pansy. I mustered up all my remaining strength and I lifted my head from the pillow."Blaise?" I called out.

There was no answer. I didn't care. I closed my eyes and I immediately forgot about the person in my house. I was being eased from the pain, like being wrapped in a cloud of comfort and softness and I could not imagine a place where this level of comfort and softness-

-BANG

I yelped as my bedroom door slammed open. My eyes shot open and I saw Harry holding a shopping bag.

"Good Morning Draco!" He said loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhh" I whispered.

In response, he walked over to the window and opened it. It burst open in an eruption of light and noise.

"Go away," I moaned as I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Well, as I recall, you have work today," He said happily.

"I can't go," I whined.

"Well, I'll go make you some coffee, I'll be back in like 5 minutes," He said as he waltzed off.

He came back literally two seconds later.

"Sorry I took so long," He said cheerily, "Oh Draco, you fell asleep again! I was gone for 5 minutes!" He giggled.

"Can you be _less_ happy," I paused, "please."

"Drink your coffee, you grouchy little kitten," He said as he pulled my blankets from off my head. I propped myself up on my elbows and I squinted as my migraine came back with full force.

"Drink," He commanded as he held my mug up to my lips. I was too tired to resist.

The hot coffee warmed up my body, but the moment I swallowed it, a spicy, burning sensation exploded in my mouth.

I gagged.

"What did you put in here?" I cried.

"Oh, Draco, darling, you are _insanely_ hungover right now! I am not surprised that the coffee is burning your mouth," He put the mug back up to my lips, and tilted it so that I would have to drink, otherwise it would spill.

I unwillingly gulped the rest down. After a few seconds, the burning travelled up my throat once more and burst in my mouth.

"Argk! That is revolting," I sighed before collapsing back onto my pillow.

"Magic always is," He chuckled.

"I knew you put something in here," I tried to shout, but my head hurt too much.

"I'll wake you up in an hour," He kissed my forehead and then left the room.

I didn't even register the kiss, I was too happy to be allowed to sleep.

I awoke to see Harry sitting on the end of my bed. My curtains were closed and my room was silent. I sat up slowly, registering that my headache was only a lingering ache. I rubbed my eyes. Harry stood up and went around to the other side of my bed. He crawled under the blankets with me.

"I called in sick for work for you a while ago," He whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"How did you know I was hungover? Like, why did you come this morning?" I asked, lookng at the black speckles in his eyes.

"You called me at like 3 AM, and you sounded extremely drunk," He laughed softly.

"Um…what exactly did I say?" I asked worriedly.

"You started off by telling me that you were gay, and that you had a crush on me. You went on to tell me about expensive wines, for quite a while, but then at the end you got really quiet, and I was kind of scared that you had fallen and hurt yourself or something, but then you said, 'You know what? I love you, Harry Potter James.'"

"And that was when you realised I was drunk," I asked, smiling.

"God, no. I realized you were drunk when the phone rang at three in the morning," Harry laughed.

"So sorry about that," I said, genuinely angry that I had woken Harry up in the middle of the night.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Honestly, I would wake up every night, just to hear you say that you love me," He insisted.

"Well, Harry Potter _James_ … I love you," I whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to kiss me. Our lips brushed and we fell asleep like that, next to each other, blindly in love, oblivious to the worlds around us and the future that awaited us.


	9. Chapter 9

*Harry's POV*

A soft breathing on my nose woke me from my dreams. My eyes fluttered open. I saw Draco's peaceful face, right in front of mine. His eyes were shut and his mouth was cracked slightly. His steady breathing made my heart race. Here I was, lying next to Draco Malfoy. The man who…who loved me. A few strands of his blond hair were covering his right eye slightly. I closely studied every spot on his perfect face: his damn high cheeckbones, his frosty stubble, his pale pink lips. I would have spent all day memorising every shadow and line on his face. Every bit of it I loved. Every bit of him I loved.

His eyes opened slowly. Then I saw the crowd pleaser, in my opinion; his eyes. From afar, they look like pale diamonds, but up close, they were something entirely different. They looked like a pale blue lagoon. Black streaked the grey pearls and I felt my stomach tighten. He was staring straight at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?"I asked playfully.

"You're just so perfect," Draco smiled, propping himself up on one elbow.

In response I leaned over and kissed him. As I felt him return the favour, the butterflies that seemed to have made a nest in my stomach, suddenlly dissipated. When Draco pulled away I saw his tear streaked face. Draco seemed so guarded and walled up that I was actually scared when I saw the tears run down his face.

"Draco, are you ok?" I asked, sitting up worridly.

"I'm just so happy right now, and I'm so afraid that I'm going to ruin this," He scrunched up his forehead.

"You're not going to-"

"I will. I know I will. I always do!" He frowned.

"There's no point fretting about something that hasn't happened yet," I comforted him.

"Yes, but-" Before he could get any further I kissed him. Draco wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed back even stronger that I was, before playfully pushing me away by the shoulders.

"You can't just snog me whenever you want me to shut up," He pouted jokingly.

"Why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"To be fair, I'm not complaining," He smirked as he ran a slender finger down my bare chest, stopping over my abs.

"God, you're so beautiful," He said, grinning.

I brushed his fringe out of his eyes. My hand fell to his cheek. He was staring at my mouth. I leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. When I pulled back, he leaned forward, trying to keep the connection between us. I used my free hand to push his head away.

"Do you have any food?" I asked.

"Like for breakfast?" He answered with a question.

"I wouldn't mind if I just had you for breakfast," I grinned. "But actual food would be great too."

He stood up and opened the bedroom door.

"I've got day-old pancakes, but I can reheat them if that's cool with you."

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Could I take a shower?"

"Feel free to," Draco said while casting a spell on the thawing pancakes.

I turned around and headed into the bathroom. It was a marble and black granite type of modern bathroom that one would see in a modern-house magazine or something. A stack of towels sat on a small mahogony cabinet. I undressed and got into the shower. The lavender and chamomile bubbles that shrouded my body relaxed me more than I have ever been because of a smell. When I had been fully rinsed of the heavenly suds, I got out of the shower. I reached for a towel and when I picked the top one off the rack, clumsy me knocked down the whole stack. When the stack fell to the floor, so did something else. I crouched down to get a better view of what it was. It was a magazine. On the cover was a very handsome bleach blond man. He was only wearing underwear. A quick flip through the magazine revealed variations of the cover, only with different men, and with fewer clothes on. I chuckled to myself as I replaced the unwanted towels and the apparently very wanted magazine, based on the worn state of the cover and pages. I finished drying myself off and I used a quick cleansing spell on the clothes I had been previously wearing. When I walked out of the bathroom, I felt Draco's eyes on me. I walked up to him and he kissed me, and then began nuzzling my neck.

"Mmm," He moaned as he inhaled the scent of the soap.

I pulled away from him.

"So… the… uhh towels fell off the rack."

Draco visibly froze.

"You didn't… see anything, did you?" He mumbled.

I glanced away from him. When I looked back, his face was bright red from embarassment.

"Pancakes, right?" I changed the topic.

"Yup," Draco smiled, thankful for the change in topic.

He placed a stack of reheated pancakes on the counter. I took one and after dousing mine in maple syrup, I sat down.

We ate in more awkward silence.

"Blaise," I blurted out.

"Pardon?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Who is Blaise?" I repeated.

"Zabini," When I did not respond he continued. "My best friend at Hogwarts. We're still in touch and he occasionally apparates to my house."

I felt my expression soften.

"Why?" He looked up from his empty plate.

"You said his name when you were hungover and I wanted to know whether he was a… previous lover or something."

"No, just a friend," He smirked before picking up his plate and taking it to the sink.

Still a bit unsure, I picked up my plate and took it into the kitchen. I put it in the sink and wiped my hands on a cloth next to the sink. Draco hugged me from behind and I whispered in his ear.

"You don't have work today."

"I do, Harry. I missed yesterday. They won't let me off today as well."

"Well, someone, totally me, told them that you are down with a small flu and that you'll be out today as well," I grinned. "And I have this morning off work, so…"

I turned around.

"Let's go," I smirked. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room. When we got to the room, I shut and locked the door–remembering last time. Draco kissed me and I pulled off his shirt. We tumbled backwards onto the bed.

There were no interruptions that day…

*Draco's POV*

I woke up to Harry's bare back. He was about 4 inches from my bare chest but that space was driving me crazy. I scooted forward and kissed the back of his neck. He stirred. I wrapped my arms around him. He turned his head to plant a kiss on my cheek. I sighed and slipped blissfully back into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*Harry's POV*

I awoke to the smell of fresh bacon. It lured from Draco's silky sheets. I strolled into the kitchen before I realized that I was entirely naked. Draco turned around before I could run.

"Well, personally, I quite like your fashion choice, but I'm sure the Weasley's won't," He grinned as his eyes scanned up and down my bare body.

"Wait, why are–"

"Hermione owled and said that they wanted to talk to us," He chuckled. "She also said that she figured you'd be over here."

"Is that why you're making bacon at 1 in the afternoon?" I smiled.

"Potter, you always were a show off with that brain of yours," He giggled.

I gave him a super corny, flirtatious wink before walking back into the bedroom to put some clothes on.

When I reemerged, Ron and Hermione were sitting on Draco's L shaped couch. They both seemed very awkward and anxious. Upon spotting me, Ron and Hermione's faces lit up.

"Harry! Draco was just telling us all about what you did this morning!" Hermione stood up and ran over to me. I felt my face turn red and I froze. Why would Draco tell them about that, and more importantly, I looked around, how is Ron still in the room, _not_ passed out?

"Yeah," Draco stood up. "I told them about how we watched a documentary about the different sizes and shapes of screws and how they effect the quality of the joint in which it supports."

"Yeah, it was super interesting," I lied.

"How romantic!" Hermione swooned.

Ron gave her a weird look before muttering to himself, "I will never understand gay interests."

A small lull in the conversation allowed me to squeeze into the couch between Draco and the armrest. He rested his hand on the small of my back. I felt tingles race up from where his fingers met my clothed skin.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?" I asked, curious.

"So… Mione and I have… we are… together we-" Ron stuttered.

"-I'm pregnant," Hermione grinned.

"Hermione! That's great!" I leapt up to embrace her.

"Congratulations, guys," Draco smiled from the couch.

"But…" Hermione began.

"Here's the whopper," Ron chuckled.

She ignored him, "Harry, we wanted to know if you, and if Draco wants to as well, like honorarily, would be his or her godfathers?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "Of course we would!" I paused. "I mean, I would–"

"No," Draco took my hand. " _We_ would love to."

I grinned at him.

"Oh, Draco! Thank you!" She hugged him.

"Really, though," Draco sat back down. "I would be honored."

"Well," Ron finally spoke up. "Now that that's all done, I'm gonna run down the road and grab some coffee." He stood up and began walking to the door.

A few things ran through my head before I remembered.

"OhmygodIhaveworktodayIfinishat7SeeyouMioneCongrats!" I ran around the room, gathering all my belongings. Before I ran out of the door, I went up to Draco.

"Maybe we can watch another _episode_ again?" I smiled up at him.

He leaned down at me and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you," Draco whispered at me as I walked out of the door with Ron.

Ron and I walked up the drizzly London street.

*Draco's POV*

After Harry and Ron disappeared to the café, Hermione and I made small talk.

"So, how's work?"

"Good, good… and you?"

"Good."

"So do you have maternity leave at the ministry?"

"Yes, I have 8 months off."

"Good"

"And you're working at a muggle accounting firm?"

"Yes."

Imagine 10 minutes of that.

"So, Draco," Hermione smiled. "I think Ron might need me at the house soon. You see, we have a healers appointment tonight, and we are seeing Molly before then, so…"

I stood up. "I'll walk you out." I walked with Hermione to the door and just as I was closing the door, she turned to me.

"He really loves you."

My heart leapt. "I love him, too."

She stood up to her full height and stared me straight in the eye.

"If you hurt him… If you break Harry's heart… I will… I will hurt you the way you hurt him, and trust me, it won't be pretty."

I held my breath. I tried to hold her gaze, to show her that I was strong. Her words, though, scared me, and thinking about breaking Harry's heart made me glance a way. Seeing that I backed down by glancing away, she leaned back and gave me a smile.

"See ya later!" She walked down the street.

I closed the door and sat down on the couch. I was already anxious to see Harry, but I instead decided to get a little work done. Before I realized it, it was almost 9 o'clock. Still desperate to see Harry, I decided that I could apparate to his flat and possibly go out for a late dinner and then go back to the flat for _dessert_.

I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. The small street was crowded with people and I had to dodge several children, running around with pets and shopping lists. Once in the building, I took the old elevator to his floor. The wrinkly house elf operating the elevator pressed the button for the 19th floor. I walked down the long hallway and stopped outside Harry's door. It was ajar, and not wanting to intrude, I peeked into the room. At first glance, the room was pitch black, but when I looked further in, I saw a few lit candles scattered on the floor. My mind raced as I knew that he had put them out to create a romantic setting for us. Harry was lounging on the couch, staring up at something. Just as I was about to enter the room and show Harry how much I had missed him, I saw what he was watching. My stomach dropped and tears flew to my eyes as I saw a tall, brown-haired man was taking off his shirt. Underneath his shirt were defined muscles and a full set of abs. My mouth was agape. This scene was disturbing enough, but the fact that Harry was grinning, watching his every move, stabbed my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

*Harry's POV*

"How many months?" I asked, trying to fill the silence as we walked down the street.

His confused look asked for a follow up.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" I finished.

"Uh… 2," He muttered. "2 months."

The awkward silence returned.

I grabbed Ron's arm. A surprised yelp escaped from him.

"What's wrong? Don't try to tell me nothing's wrong, because you're acting weird," I was frustrated.

His eyes widened and so I let go of his arm.

Ron lowered his voice, "I still am not… used to you being with… a… a guy, and Malfoy–"

"–Draco," I sighed.

"… _Draco_ is… it's just weird. We fought with him so much, and now… now…" He shuddered. I pictured his face when he walked in on Draco and I… getting down. "I know. Just… trust me. I love him, and until you're ready to accept it, just please don't try to… mess it up, ok?"

"Yeah, ok," He continued walking.

I carried a cappucino over to Ron, who was sitting at a stool at the counter. Business was slow so he was keeping me company.

"Harry," Ron called out.

I was organizing the teabags and the small boxes of coffee beans. Upon hearing my name, I swiveled around in my wheely stool to face Ron.

"Yup?"

"So my brother Charlie, he's visiting and 'Mione and I were going to have dinner with him tonight, but turns our she has an appointment with some healer at St. Mungo's and she _really_ wants me to go with her. So if you aren't busy with Malf-" He gulped. " _Draco_ , do you think thathe could come over to your flat for like takeout and a movie at 7:30ish?"

I knew this speech. I had been given it many times. Whenever Ron did not like the person I was dating, he would casually introduce me to someone he _did_ like.

"Is he gay? Are you just trying to set me up?" I frowned.

"No! Setting you up with my brother would be…" He shuddered again. "No, he's dating _a girl_."

Erasing my doubts, I admitted I was free.

"I can owl him," Ron decided.

"Cool."

I turned back around to continue organising the tea and coffee.

I sat on my couch, nervously awaiting the arrival of Charlie. I had done a massive cleanup and my living room/dining room/kitchen area was absolutely spotless. Obviously, I did it with magic because I am not actually very hardworking and focused. Charlie was getting the takeout so I had nothing to busy myself with. I heard the bell ring. It was odd hearing that sound because so often was I with the person coming in or they would just barge in.

I ran to the old wooden door and opened it. In the hall stood an early-thirties-looking redhead standing next to an astonishingly beautiful brunette.

"Hi, you must be Charlie," I smiled, holding out my hand.

"And you must be the famous Mr. Potter that I have heard so much about from my brother." He smiled back, taking my hand in a firm handshake. I felt heat run up my arm when I noticed his veiny biceps.

"Please, just call me Harry," I chuckled, gesturing for them to come in. As Charlie and his girlfriend strolled in and took seats on the couch, I noticed how good-looking Charlie was. _No,_ I scolded myself. _You are happy with Draco_. But, I could not help myself. I mean, what was the harm of it? He was straight.

His red hair was uniquely darker than any of the other Weasleys'. It was reddish brown and was cut in much the same haircut that Draco had. His large muscles were visible in his tight button down. He was tall but well proportioned and had the most unique Weasley eyes. He had deep blue eyes that threatened to hypnotise you. He looked up at me with those dreamy eyes.

"So, what should we do?" He askes as he made the takeout appear on the table.

"Actually," His tall, slender girlfriend stood up. "I am meeting up weeth some old friends, so I'll head out. Be good, Char."

I only then realized that she was Romanian. She had learnt English very well and almost had no accent. She started walking to the door, her stilletos tik-takking on the hard wood floors.

"It was great meeting you," I smiled after her.

"You too, Harry Potter," She giggled as she disaparated with a pop. I turned back around to the blue-eyed weasley.

"I picked out a few movies for us to watch," I picked up a bag with some movies in it. As I read out the names, I laid them on the floor for Charlie to choose one. He chose some action/thriller movie that he had apparently been meaning to see. It was not really my type of movie but I did not want him to think I was a party pooper so I watched it. Although, throughout the movie, I could not help help but glance over at Charlie about a million times. I mean what was I supposed to do?

As I accio-ed the takeout to me, I realized that Charlie forgot to get us sodas and I knew that there was a vending machine with sodas, just down the hall. I graciously offered to buy us both some sodas. When I got back my hands were full of the sodas so I kicked the door shut. Placing the drinks on the floor, I saw that Charlie had wandered out of the living room.

"Hey, Harry," Charlie called out from the dining area.

"Yes?" I smiled warmly as I walked briskly over to him.

"So Mum gave me these candles, and you know how she is, and I'm meeting her tomorrow and she'll know if I haven't used them, so d'ya think I could just light a few?"

I found no reason why not.

He had soon scattered them around the floor and lit them with an incindiery spell. We both watched them for a minute. The flickering was hypnotising.

"So…" I sat down on the sofa. "You work with drago–"

A large click interrupted me as I watched the lights flickered out. We were now in total darkness. Except for the candles. My heart raced as I realized how romantic this scene was. I wished Draco was here to share it with me, but to be honest, it was pretty nice to share it with Charlie anyway. Looking around the dark room, I figured that I had forgotten to pay the electricity bill.

"Lumos," I whispered as I walked. Sure enough, on my dining table, at the top of the stack of bills was an envelope from the electricity company, marked with the words 'final notice' in red.

""Well, Charlie, it appears that I forgot to pay the electricity bills," I chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, we shouldn't let that ruin our night," He grinned, standing up.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Charlie grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the living room. He pushed me onto the couch and he sat on the floor.

"I'll start," I smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll be boring and choose truth." Charlie took a sip from his soda.

It took me a minute to think of something. "What is something that, like, no one knows about you?"

Charlie thought about it for a minute before erupting into laughter.

"I have Rita Skeeter's name tattooed on my back."

I felt my jaw drop. This super hot hunk in my living room had the name of a super obnoxious reporter tattooed on his back.

"You don't believe me?" He chuckled.

I shook my head, hoping he would show it to me.

"Alright, then," Charlie gave me an unconsciously sexy smirk.

He peeled the tight button down off his upper body. As he tossed the shirt to the floor, it landed by the door. The door shuddered and at the sight of his bare chest, so did I. He turned around and I stood up. Upon closer inspection, there actually was a small tattoo on his upper back. In small cursive, the word "Rita" was on his skin.

I fell back onto the couch, erupting in laughter. One word flew through my mind.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Firewhiskey, friends, and a game of dare," He sat back down on the sofa.

We sat in a far-from-awkward silence for a few minuted, both of us chuckling about the tattoo.

"Why haven't you had it removed?" I turned to face him.

"Well, even magical tattoos are unremoveable without leaving a scar," he sighed, leaning back on the old couch.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I smiled.

"If it's not too personal, are you in a relationship?"

"Sort of, I guess. It's a bit difficult right now because he's a bit unsure…" I froze, realising my choice of words. I grimaced hoping that Ron had told him about my sexuality.

I saw Charlie's eyes widen and his mouth form a small 'o'.

"You're…" Charlie stammered.

"Did Ron not tell you?" I asked, furious with Ron.

He stayed silent.

"No? Ok, yes, I'm gay," I sighed.

"I guess taking off my shirt was… inappropriate," Charlie mumbled after a while.

"Whilst it might have been inappropriate, I can't say that it was not enjoyable," I chuckled, the stopped when I saw the slightly terrified look on his face. The silence settled into the room.

"I should go," Charlie stood up, grabbing his shirt from the floor.

"Oh, yeah! Great to meet you, Charlie!" I held out my hand to shake. Upon seeing the inevitable physical contact between us, he gave a small wave and practically ran out of my flat. I peered out of my window just in time to see him dash out of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron.

I sat back on the couch before realising that, in his hasty exit, Charlie had left his candles. I made a mental note to owl Ron about it. I sat in silence for a minute, regretting opening up about my relationship with Draco.

Draco's insecurity stayed on my mind as I walked down Diagon Alley to the Magic Electricity Booth. I payed the bill and headed up to my flat and flicked on the TV. A movie was playing about astronauts or something, but after half an hour, I began to fall asleep, so I clambered into bed, longing for Draco's strong arms to rock me to sleep.


End file.
